The present invention relates to a setting device for fixing a vehicle generator to an engine of a vehicle.
FIGS. 3 and 4 show conventional devices respectively. In FIG. 3, reference numeral 1 designates a generator mounted on an engine of a vehicle and constructed by parts described hereunder. Reference numeral 11 designates a front bracket, 111 each of front attaching leg portions of the generator 1 integrally formed with the front bracket 11 and each provided with a through hole 111a formed therein, 12 a core of an armature coil, and 13 a rear bracket. Reference numeral 131 designates each of rear attaching leg portions of the generator 1 integrally formed with the rear bracket 13 and each provided with a fitting hole 131a formed therein. Reference numeral 132 designates an attaching-span adjusting bush which is cylindrically shaped and has an inner loose through hole and which is pressed into the fitting hole 131a of each of the rear attaching leg portions 131 such that the bush 132 is movable in the press-in direction by the fastening force due to both of a bolt and a hexagon nut for fixing the generator 1, which will be described later. Reference numeral 14 designates a pulley coupled with a crank pulley of the engine of the vehicle through a belt so as to transmit the driving force of the engine to the generator 1. The exterior portion of the generator 1 is constructed by the front bracket 11, the core 12, the rear bracket 13, and the pulley 14. Reference numeral 2 designates a stay mounted on the engine of the vehicle for attaching the generator 1. The stay 2 has through holes 2a, and the attaching leg portions 111 and 131 are disposed on the opposite sides of the stay 2 respectively. Reference numeral 3 designates each of the bolts for fixing the generator 1 to the stay 2. Each bolt 3 is inserted through the through holes 111a and 2a and the bush 132 and engaged at its screw portion 3a with the hexagon nut 4.
In the arrangement described above, the attachment of the generator 1 to the engine is carried out in such a manner that the attaching-span adjusting bushes 132 are moved by the fastening force of the fixing bolts 3 and the fastening hexagon nuts 4 so that the stay 2 is pressed by the bushes 132 and the front attaching leg portions 111.
In the above work, one of the bolt 3 and the hexagon nut 4 is fixed and the other is screwed so as to be fastened, so that a worker is required to use his both hands at the same time to make the workability poor. Further, in a recent vehicle, auxiliary machineries for an engine are increased in spite of the fact that a chamber for housing the engine is made narrow, so that a space around the generator 1 is made small to make the workability further poor, and sometimes there is a vehicle which has no space to insert the hexagon nut 4 and a fastening tool.
FIG. 4 shows another improved conventional example, in which reference numeral 133 designates an attaching-span adjusting bush which is a hollow cylinder and has a screw portion 133a formed in an inner surface thereof and which is pressed into a fitting hole 131a of each of rear attaching leg portions 131 such that the bush 132 is movable in the press-in direction by the fastening force of a bolt 3. In this conventional example, the fixing bolt 3 inserted through respective through holes 111a and 2a formed in each of front attaching leg portion 111 and a stay 2 is merely screwed into the screw portion 133a of the bush 133, so that the workability can be extremely improved. However, each bush 133 is pressed into the fitting hole 131a of the rear attaching leg portion 131 of the generator 1, so that the bush 133 has no back-lash in the circumferential direction. In such a state, in the case where the linearity of the bolt 3 is poor at its portion just under the neck, that is, the bolt 3 is wavy at its shaft portion, abnormal force may be exerted to the screw portion 133a and a screw portion 3a of the bolt 3 because the bush 133 has no back-lash so that a degree of freedom thereof is limited, resulting in poor condition in fastening of the bolt 3. According to circumstances, cracks of the bush 133 or breakage of the screw portions 3a and 133a may be caused.
The conventional setting device for a vehicle generator has problems in that, as described above, the workability is extremely poor, fastening may be poor, the damage may be caused in the bushes, the bolts, etc., and the reliability is not sufficient.